


A Crazy Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Confessing, Fluff and Humor, Lucifer and Gabriel can't shut their mouth, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two angels argue and scream that they are trying to fuck Sam, in front of the brothers? Well, you'll find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crazy Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. This is weird but I love it.

It’s a strange constellation in the bunker at the moment, but after all it’s probably the best way to keep the two remaining archangels on earth under at least some sort of control. Since Castiel left to take care of the damage done in heaven they have to rely on them for angel related issues. It’s not easy, and very uncomfortable for Dean at times, but they somehow got on terms with each other. There’s just one problem that’s been going on between Sam and the two archangels for quite some time now and neither of them really sees an end to it.

“You stop trying to jump Sam’s bones, little brother.” Lucifer’s words just come as a hiss, causing Gabriel to roll his eyes over dramatically.

“It’s not like you’d be successful, are you?” Gabriel huffs in response.

They’re quiet, since Sam left the library with a pile of books they are, knowing they might be heard in the kitchen if they are not. Later Lucifer wishes they would have left too, for his room or something, but right now he doesn’t even think about it. He just wants this settled, _now_.

“In case you can’t see it, you aren’t either!”

“Yeah.” Gabriel suddenly frowns, looking at the open library door. “Hey, did he talk to you within the last week or so?”

“Nothing but ‘morning’ and ‘night’.” Lucifer sighs. “And it’s your fault!”

“How is it _mine_? Maybe he just doesn’t like you, _Luci_.”

Lucifer grits his teeth and steps up to his brother, eyes ice cold with fury.

“Shut your mouth, you little shit.” He growls, hands clenching to fists. “Sam is _mine_ , you know that!”

“Looks like he’s got a different opinion on that matter.”

“Gabe, I swear, if you don’t stop this, I’m going to kill you!”

“Again?” Gabriel raises a brow, smirking. “You failed the last time too.”

“This time I won’t, promised!”

The two have been arguing about Sam for a while now, both knowing that the other was interested in a little more than just friendship, but neither of them was willing to give up on the hunter. Gabriel insisted he knew Sam longer, Lucifer that they were made for each other. It was a fight without a winner, since Sam seemed to have an interest in both, at least from his behavior. A week ago he stopped talking to them though and now it was getting out of hand between them.

Sam buries himself in research and spends most of his time with Dean, rather than with them, as he used to. They both have no idea what it means and it’s driving them up the walls, especially Lucifer. After finally being in Sam’s company again as his _true_ self he is ignoring him, and even though Lucifer will never admit it out loud, it hurts.

—

Sam, on the other hand, isn’t ignoring them because he’s tired of their presence. The opposite is true and it makes things very complicated for him. There’s this deep connection with Lucifer he can’t explain, even after all the shit they went through it doesn’t feel bad. He cherishes him, loves talking to him and really does want to keep it up, he just can’t. Gabriel, on the other hand, is cheerful and interesting, the complete opposite of Lucifer, who often thinks too much and is generally more of a quiet guy. Sam doesn’t want to hurt one of them by favoring the other and that’s exactly the problem. He’s drawn to both angels and it’s not possible for him to ditch one for the other.

It’s a confusing situation, because he feels good and content when he’s with Lucifer, but also with Gabriel. He can’t just chose one of them and make the other feel miserable because he knows exactly how they feel towards him; it’s rather obvious actually. Sam never even thought he could be into guys, but then again they weren’t exactly guys, were they? Just their vessels were, so this didn’t freak him out too much anymore.

That’s why he took the pile of books with him into the kitchen today, he just can’t be in their presence at the moment. Dean isn’t amused about this at all, he hates that his silence is disturbed so early in the morning.

“Can’t you read in the library or something?” Dean groans and takes his feet off the chair they had been laying on. Sam still balances the books in his hands, now turning towards his brother.

“Can’t you just stop being an ass and help me with these?” He asks, a little annoyed.

Dean rolls his eyes and shoves his beer bottle away to not get it knocked off. Outside he already heard two voices, bickering at each other, and wishes he could just disappear like the angels can. He is just about to grab some of the books from Sam’s arms when a loud bang shakes them both. The library door was slammed shut and before Dean can even think about moving one of the books in Sam’s arms fell down, caused by his brother jumping back, and smashed on his bare toes.

Dean shrieks. It’s not a yelp or a scream, he simply shrieks at a volume he never thought he could have. He stumbles backwards against the table, holding his foot and groaning now. Sam quickly puts the books down, the voices in the corridor now replaced by shuffling and steps, and checked on Dean.

“Fuck, sorry De. Are they broke?” He asks worried and reaches out to take a closer look.

“FUCK, SAM!!!” Dean’s voice echoes through the kitchen the moment Sam’s fingers touch his skin, but before the other can do anything he’s stopped dead in his movements.

“WE’RE TRYING!”

Sam’s eyes widen and he stares at Dean, who just looks back just as dumbfounded. His mouth opens, but he can’t say anything, this is just too crazy.

“Luci?” Gabriel’s voice is weak, shocked and confused like Sam feels, and the pause after it is long. “Fuck!”

More steps, running, and doors opening and closing, but still Sam and Dean are silent, now staring at the open kitchen door though. Gabriel still stands there, his shoulders dropped and his eyes staring into the distance his own brother just disappeared. Before Sam can say anything though, Gabriel runs after the other angel, leaving the two humans alone.

“I didn’t just hear that.” Dean says and breaks Sam out of his shock. “Did they - ?”

“No.” Sam insists and looks up. “I’m sure they didn’t.”

“Yeah.” Dean pulls his foot back and sits down on the chair, not looking at Sam for the moment. He’s still totally shocked and confused as to what the two angels were shouting, but he’s refusing to believe it means what it definitely did.

—

“Luci, stop this!” Gabriel grabs for his brother’s arm, but gets shaken off easily. He can just stare at the older one, walking up and down the room and completely losing it.

It’s not like he wouldn’t lose his shit himself at the moment, but to him the situation is more funny. Lucifer, however, seems to really freak out. Through his mumbling Gabriel can hear that he’s shaken up a lot. He has no idea what to do, it was an accident after all, wasn’t it? They were so in their argument when Dean suddenly yelled that they simply answered the same, without thinking. Surely Sam would understand.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asks confused when Lucifer suddenly takes a duffle bag out of his closet and stuffs things into it.

“What does it look like?” Lucifer snaps and shoves clothes into the bag. “I’m leaving.”

“The hell you will!” That’s enough, Gabriel won’t let him fuck up even more. Quickly he grabs the bag when Lucifer turns around and empties it on the bed again. “Stop acting like a fucking child!”

“Shut up!” Lucifer growls and pushes everything off the bed in rage.

Gabriel walks up to him and grabs his arm, not letting go this time.

“Just stop it.” He says, quiet this time. This behavior is worrying him more than he wants to admit. “It’s not the end of the world, Sam already knew, right?”

“Gabe, he’ll never talk to us again! Don’t you see what we just did?”

“Yeah, said we’re trying to fuck him.” Gabriel shrugs. “Not the best way to put it, okay, but is it wrong?”

“Of course it is! He’ll think that’s all I want from him!”

“Is it?” The two were interrupted suddenly, by the only one Lucifer just didn’t want to see now. Sam.

Gabriel’s grip prevented Lucifer from just disappearing into thin air, but he still stepped back and dragged the younger one with him. Sam doesn’t look upset or angry, he seems more sad than anything.

“I think we need to talk, guys.” He says.

For a few moments they’re all silent. Lucifer is terrified, Gabriel torn between shoving Sam out so he can calm him down somehow and discuss what happened. He knows the cold he feels comes from his brother and it’s a bad sign, if he doesn’t calm down he will explode.

“I-I didn’t mean it that way.” Lucifer suddenly mumbles, causing Gabriel to turn around to him. He’s looking down at his bed, not at Sam, and his face is paler than usual.

“I know, but this can’t go on anymore.” Sam sighs.

“Sam, this is bad timing.” Gabriel says and bites his lip. His hand on Lucifer’s arm isn’t directly holding him anymore, but it’s still laying on it gently.

“There is no good timing for this, Gabe.” Sam walks over and sits down on the foot of Lucifer’s bed. “Luce, it’s okay, really.”

At his words Lucifer looks up, but he’s still as uncomfortable as before. It’s clear that this outburst was embarrassing for him.

“Sam, we’re sorry. We didn’t want to burst out like this.” Gabriel lets go off Lucifer, who immediately grabs for his arm in return, as if he needs something to hold onto. Maybe he does.

“You know I like you both,” Sam starts quietly. He looks as if he doesn’t want to do this, but has to. “I don’t think this can go on. I mean, I don’t wanna come between the two of you and it’s obvious that there _is_ something going on. I can’t choose between you two, that’s not fair to the other, and it would ruin everything. This just… isn’t a good idea, you know?”

Lucifer is unable to answer, he just looks at Sam, eyes wet and wide, and he’s not even breathing right now. Gabriel takes a deep breath and takes Lucifer’s hand away from him, before walking over to Sam.

“Don’t say such bullshit, Sam.” He says, visibly hurt by the human’s words. “You know we don’t want to hurt you so whoever you chose, the other won’t be butthurt because of it. I mean, _if_ you do.”

“It wouldn’t work.” Sam shakes his head slowly. “We see each other all the time, we live together. But this is different. We’re friends, that’s good and maybe that’s all that _should_ be.”

“How is it different? Hell, who knows if it would even work out?”

“That’s what I mean! If it works, the one I didn’t chose will be hurt and if it doesn’t the other will be. There is no way to do anything and not hurt one of you and I don’t want that!”

Gabriel wants to talk again, when suddenly he hears Lucifer mumbling. He and Sam turn around, both narrowing their eyes. Lucifer spoke too silent for them to understand a word, as if he talked to himself.

“What did you say?” Gabriel asks, confused.

“This… might be a dumb idea, but it could work.” He says mysteriously, causing Gabriel to groan.

“Spill it, brother.”

“We could share, maybe?” Lucifer asks, creating a very strange atmosphere. Gabriel’s eyes widen as much as Sam’s, but Sam looks more taken back than the angel. He looks like he just got slapped in the face.

“S-Share?” Sam isn’t sure if he heard that right, not even sure if he wants to know.

“Huh, interesting idea, brother.” Gabriel suddenly huffs and leans against the wall.

“I mean, just if you want to, Sam.” Lucifer tries to explain, slightly more confident because Gabriel isn’t completely thrown off by what he said. “You know we both like you and we wouldn’t hurt you, right? I wouldn’t mind sharing you with Gabe, maybe it could even work out.”

“So, you want me to, what, be together with the two of you?” Sam asks confused.

“Not together right away, but we could just try and see if it’s working.” Gabriel suggests, smiling. “You don’t have to choose then and come on, we’re all grownups, aren’t we?”

“I’m not sure you are, but I guess you’re right.” Sam sighs. “I don’t wanna ruin one of our friendships though, so whatever happens, there won’t be favoring.”

“So, you think it could work?” Lucifer asks and sits down on the bed too now, a little behind Sam so he turns around slightly. “I really don’t want to force anything on you that you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I don’t know, really.” Sam frowns. Gabriel sits down on the floor between them now, looking up. “I mean, I do want more somehow, I can’t understand it myself. This is weird, really, but I can see us being more than friends. I just see it with both of you and that’s why I can’t choose.”

“Well, you don’t have to. I can’t speak for Luci, but I feel the same. And if he’s not an ass he can be pretty cool.” Gabriel grins at his older brother, who now has a flush of red on his cheeks.

“Shut up, stupid.” Lucifer hisses, but not unfriendly.

“You two would behave, right?” Sam asks, raising his brows. “No jealousy, no fighting, no arguing?”

“Not more than now.” Lucifer shrugs. “Can’t promise we’ll never fight, but hey, we’re brothers. That’s how it is.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle his temper.” Gabriel chuckles. “So, do you want to give it a shot?”

“Hell, why not? It’s not like I wouldn’t have missed talking to you two.” Sam smiles a little. “Just do me a favor and keep the fucking out of it for a while.”

Now this makes Lucifer look at Gabriel, who burst out into laughter at Sam’s words. He can’t suppress a smirk himself, but he’s still ashamed of what he said before.

“It’s not about that, Sam.” He says and looks at him. “I know this little shit there will agree with me, we want you to be happy.”

“I want you happy too.” Sam smiles, now finally relaxed again.

What they want to try is crazy, hell, he knows. But maybe it can work. He knows Lucifer has changed and he is always different in his presence, calm and gentle and a very nice company. And Gabriel is a little different too, even though it’s only him being a little quieter. He likes them both a lot, feels this connection with both of them. Losing one over the other was something he can’t do, but this? He thinks, even if it will be difficult, they can make it work if they set up rules and talk about things. And somehow, just seeing Gabriel and Lucifer like this – content and happy – is worth all the trouble they’ll probably face. Sam thinks, for the first time in his life, he’s quite spoiled with luck. Luck to have found not only one, but two people he never wanted to leave again.


End file.
